secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Dog
The Dog is the secondary playable character of Secret of Evermore. A normal dog owned by the Hero living in Podunk, he accompanies his owner to Evermore, where he takes on a variety of different forms. Appearance and Personality The dog's normal breed is unspecified, but may be some sort of terrier. As the player moves through the regions of Evermore, the dog's breed changes. In Prehistoria it is a large, wolf-like beast; in Antiqua it is a sleek greyhound; in Gothica it becomes a pink poodle; and in Omnitopia it becomes a robotic dog styled after a toaster. It is not specified why the dog's form changes, and the boy usually takes it in stride, just saying "he hasn't been himself lately" when introducing his dog to others. The dog is the hero's faithful companion through Evermore, never abandoning him and fighting along his side. However, the dog tends to misbehave often, getting the hero into trouble with its antics. The dog has a particular hatred of cats: it was a cat that provoked the dog into finding the machine into Evermore in the first place. As a running joke in the game, often when the hero is engaged in prolonged conversation with an NPC, a cat will run by and the dog will give chase, then return to the hero's side after presumably losing track of the cat off-screen. Even in the ending of the game, the dog lingers before approaching the machine to return to Podunk, looking for a cat it had chased earlier. Story In the year 1995, the dog accompanied the hero to a movie in Podunk. On leaving the cinema, it chased a cat down the street, and ran into Professor Ruffleberg's Mansion. The boy pursued his dog and found Ruffleberg's secret lab. Here the dog chewed on some of the wires powering the machine, causing it to activate and send the two of them into Evermore. In Evermore the dog was sent into an escape pod, and the two crashed on Prehistoria when the pod malfunctioned. When the dog found the boy, transformed into its new form, the boy questioned if this beast was really his dog, and threw a stick for it to fetch to test it. The dog instead retrieved an old bone, but it was good enough for the boy, and the two set out on their adventure. When the Volcano erupted, the boy and the dog were separated, and the dog ended up in Nobilia. In its new greyhound form, it resembled the city's sacred dog statue, and was hailed as a god. The boy arrived in town just as a meeting was held to announce the arrival of the "sacred dog" and a fight in Nobilia Colosseum was to be held in its honor. The dog returned to its owner, inadvertently selecting the hero to fight Vigor. In Gothica, the dog was forced to wait outside while the hero attended an exhibition, and was taken by one of the exhibition hands and dressed up in a pig mask to serve as one of the shows, a "pig-dog." The dog broke out and fled down Ivor Tower Alley where a pig race was taking place. The dog handily won the race, earning the hero a dinner with Queen Bluegarden. The dog meanwhile was taken to Pierre to be cooked into the main course, but it fled the kitchen and crashed the banquet by leaping onto the table. The furious queen ordered both the hero and the dog imprisoned. Gameplay The dog automatically accompanies the hero as a secondary party member. The player can switch command between the two with the Select button. The dog attacks enemies by biting and clawing them, and like the hero's weapons, will gain aptitude as it levels up, letting it use charged attacks. The dog runs faster than the hero and can deal heavy damage with its attacks, but obviously has no ranged capabilities. In addition to combat support, by holding the L or R pad, the dog can be commanded to sniff for hidden alchemy ingredients nearby. The dog will also sometimes sniff out NPCs or items in pots. The player is able to talk to NPCs while commanding the dog, and they will react differently to the dog than to the hero; some NPCs give the dog items they would not give if spoken to by the hero. If the dog is KO'd, it cannot sprint, attack, or sniff for alchemy ingredients, but will continue to follow the hero. The dog's gameplay changes significantly while in Omnitopia. Its normal attack is replaced with a volley of laser shots from its eyes, and its charged attacks summon a laser cannon from its back to shoot large laser blasts at enemies. It can also sprint indefinitely, and has a chance to counter dodged attacks with a charged attack automatically. The dog is able to go into space, critical in the Main District where the player must take control of it and use it to destroy the Spherebots. Gallery File:Dog - Normal.png|The Dog's normal form in Podunk File:Dog - Wolf.png|The Dog's form in Prehistoria File:Dog - Greyhound.png|The Dog's form in Antiqua File:Dog - Robot.png|The Dog's form in Gothica File:Dog - Poodle.png|The Dog's form in Omnitopia File:SoE_Dog2.png|Artwork of Prehistoria form File:SoE_Dog3.png|Artwork of Antiqua form File:SoE_Dog4.png|Artwork of Gothica form File:SoE_Dog5.png|Artwork of Omnitopia form File:DogOmnitopia2.png|CG art of Omnitopia form Site Navigation Category:Characters